Jail Break
by Laylania
Summary: Insane. That was the only way to describe it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** Hee hee, once again, this is partially Lorrie and Kyla's fault. We were talking about how Feldt's mother was a criminal and was forced to be in Celestial Being and how Feldt was probably naturally blonde — her hair is _dyed_ pink — like her mother, seeing as she resembles her mother more than her father. And so this was born as, 'what if she were accused of her mother's crimes?'

**Notes: **This is a mixture of seriousness, fluff, and crack. It involves seriousness about Feldt's parents, fluff between Feldt and Neil, and crack between Neil and Lyle. XD

**Pairing: **Feldt x Neil. Not originally intended, but it happened that way. XD

**The butt monkey: **Lyle. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own this plot.

**Disclaim: **I wish half the crap that we said Neil'd probably blame Lyle for would have happened. :D

**Soundtrack: **...Brick by Boring Brick — Paramore

_Jail Break_

_Chapter 01 _— Feldt's a blonde?

It was on a whim that she had chosen to strip her hair of the normal pink coloring and go with her original color, the color that she had such a hard time accepting without ridicule. She hadn't been born on Earth, and as a result, she had dyed her hair so that she wouldn't have to think about it as much.

Feldt stared into the mirror, her own green eyes reflected back to her as she continued to rid herself of the coloring that she had grown so used to. She wondered what everyone would say once they saw her original hair shade, though she dismissed it as she finished up, towl drying her damp hair.

A faded shade of pink came away on the fabric, and she made a mental note to have it washed later as she brushed out her hair and tied it back, examining her reflection in the mirror as she leaned forward. Hazy memories of her mother and father surfaced, and she could find herself in her mother — the hair, the eyes, the stern facial structure. She resembled her father vaguely, and the traces of him were miniscule.

Pushing away from the sink, Feldt exited and toyed with the strands before heading in a random direction. It felt weird to have her hair exposed for it's originality instead of the color that she knew they associated her with, and she shrugged. This was only temporary, in honor of her parents memory.

"Feldt! Feldt!" The mechanic chirping of her name made her look down to find an orange sphere of metal with blinking crimson eyes rocking side to side before her and she knelt, plucking him from the ground.

"Haro," she murmured, and the little machine's ear pieces flapped in response to her voice.

"Not Feldt! Not Feldt!" It chirped, and she startled, wondering why he was accusing her of not being her before noting that it must be her hair that had him saying that. "Not Feldt! Not Feldt!"

"It's me, Haro." she answered, and she placed the little ball back on the ground, hoping that Haro knew that it was her and not some random imposter. She could have posed as a twin, though she shook off the ridiculous notion, gliding down the hallway, her hand resting upon the handle for balance.

The door opened just as she reached it, and she glanced up at the visitor. Christina blinked, smiling. "Hi, Feldt." she greeted, and then she did a double-take upon seeing the shade of the stoic female's hair. "What did you do to your hair? Did you dye it?"

"It's my normal—" Her insistance that she had not redyed her hair went unheard as she was dragged by the hand in the direction that Christina was going and she sighed, deciding that resisting was futile, especially when it was Christina who was dragging her off.

"Miss Sumeragi!" Christina's bright voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked up as the brunette captain turned, blinking upon the duo. Christina stepped behind Feldt and pushed the young girl forward. "Look at Feldt's hair!"

Feldt stared at the ground, frown touching her lips. "It's my natural color," she said, and Sumeragi said nothing about it, simply giving her an amused once-over before turning away. Apparently, she didn't find the sudden change very interesting.

"Lockon's going to freak when he sees!" chirped Christina, and Feldt turned on her friend, her face a rebellious color that would have matched her hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb~" she sing-songed, poking her formerly pink-haired friend in the side and blissfully ignoring the uncomfortable look on her companion's face as she proceeded to haul her away once more, intent on showing the Irish gundam meister.

"Christina, don't," she pleaded softly, imploring her friend not to embarass her in front of the young man who always seemed so kind. Christina grinned, her eyes glittering mischeviously as she continued to pull Feldt down the hall and towards the meister's room. How she knew where his room was, Feldt didn't really want to know.

Knocking, Christina waited until the door began sliding open to shove Feldt forward roughly, making her collide with the eldest meister, and his hands held her steady as the door slid shut behind them, and he glanced down at her.

She refused to meet his gaze, and she couldn't find the words to tell him that his hands on her arms was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Fingers toying with her hair made her look up, and she found him studying the pale shade of blonde that adorned her head.

"Did you dye it?" he asked, and she shook her head, glancing off to the side.

"It's my original color," she murmured, and he blinked before a smile touched his lips.

"I like it," he said, and her cheeks colored as he continued. "Was there a reason for this?" She didn't answer. "Your parents?"

"Mm." She nodded, and Lockon's blue gaze softened slightly.

"They'd be proud of you, Feldt. For the strong girl that you've become." he remarked, patting her on the head gently. A small smile worked it's way across Feldt's lips, and she allowed her eyes to meet his.

"Thank-you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: **Second chapter of this ficcie!~

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the plot. :D

**Disclaim:** Dammit, I want my Setsuna. D:

**Soundtrack: **_Bank _— A Cursive Memory

_Jail Break_

_02 _— Feldt's a criminal?

Sometimes Sumeragi's spontanity and the trouble she went through to see her random whims carried out was too much for her to handle. Feldt brushed back platinum blonde strands, still finding it strange that she hadn't changed it back to her familiar color just yet.

Shrugging it off and making a mental note to do so once she got back on the ship, she adjusted the purse slung over her shoulder and glanced around. The place was nice, she mused as her eyes scanned over the people who brushed by on their way to or from work. Or perhaps it was just a stroll meant to be leisurely, away from everyone else.

The sun shone brightly, but not enough to make the temperature uncomfortable as she continued to walk, pausing every now and then to observe something displayed in a window. Sometimes it was just simple trinkets, or maybe an outfit, or something edible. Window shopping was nice.

Passing by another shop with an inviting air around it, Feldt came to stop, observing her reflection in the mirror. Green eyes stared back at her, a perfect match for her own, though she felt like she were staring at someone else belonging to another lifetime with white-blonde hair. Maybe this was what her mother looked like in her youth.

But she wasn't around for Feldt to question if that notion was true, and it made a pang of something flicker through her heart and her face fall, expression one of barely concealed sorrow. She missed her parents, and with each anniversary that came and went like seasons, it never faded, perhaps growing stronger as she grew older.

She had only gotten a few years with them, years she could remember. Her mother's voice, her father's laughter — flickering and hazy, lingering on the edges of frayed memories that she could barely recall without trouble. They were memories she wanted to keep, but would rather let lay in the bottom of her mind's reservoir until they were disturbed to the rippling surface once more.

Shaking her head and trying to supress the tears that had stealthily made it to the rims of her eyes, she brushed them away and continued on, trying to distract herself from the thoughts that made her feel even lonlier than before.

But she wasn't alone now, she had to admit to herself as a smile slipped over her lips, pulling at the edges and giving a warmer tone to the young woman's face. She had her friends on the _Ptolemaios_, the ones she considered family. Christina, Lichty, Lasse — the list went on, but sometimes it confused her.

Or rather, a certain Irishman confused her.

Where did he fit into her picture of a family made from friends and close people? He was dear to her, and she could accept that. But something whispered that he was more than just a brotherly figure to her, and it was the thought of a relationship that maybe Christina would suggest, lacing the tone into her voice and making Feldt blush and deny it violently.

She couldn't let him in any closer. Because if she did that, she knew — she knew that he'd disappear from her grasp, slipping like quick silver through her fingers, never to be found again. And she didn't think she could lose someone to the same consequences that had been her parents demise.

It would be took much, and she knew she would break if that happened.

Dismissing those thoughts from her head once more, she had to wonder if she had the ability to turn anything even the slightest bit happy and turn it into something that dampened her mood even more.

_'Happy thoughts,'_ she reminded herself sternly. Walking, she blinked as a hand caught her wrist, and she turned. "...Yes?"

**[Haro~]**

"Where's Feldt?"

The former pinkette — now blonde — had yet to return from her impromptu outing, and her absence was beginning to be noticed as Christina glanced around and shrugged before placing a hand on her hip, shaking her head. She had been about to suggest that Feldt had met a boy, but that was absurd.

After all, she liked _Lockon._ Or at least, that was the understanding that the honey-haired girl had gotten from the signs. Or maybe she was jumping to conclusions — nah. Feldt definately liked him.

Reaching for the remote to the screens that served as a television, she flicked it on, not really paying attention to the muttering of it until Haro rolled, eyes blinking crimson as he chirped robotically, "Feldt! Feldt!"

Christina's eyes snapped upward, assuming that the machine meant she had returned, and her eyes went wide, pupils receeding in shock as the miserable face of blonde haired Feldt flashed across the screen.

"—the young woman goes by the name of Feldt Grace, though her true name is Marlene Vlady. Wanted on multiple accounts of—"

"Why've you got it up so loud?" questioned Lockon as he strode into the room, blinking at Christina's shell-shocked form, and he glanced up, blinking in surprise before opening his mouth once more. "What's going on?"

Lips trembling, Christina was torn between laughing at the absurdity of Feldt being a criminal and being scared for her silent friend. "...Apparently, Feldt's a criminal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **Feldt's crowning moment of awesome gave me the motivation needed to write a new chapter for this. That and it was cute that she wasn't going to break the promise she made with Lockon. XD "We're all going to live!" Aww, so sweet.

**Claim:** Nothing but the plot, which Kyla and Lorrie are helping with.

**Disclaim: **I still own nothing. Fuuuuuuuuuudge monkies.

**Soundtrack: **_Locked in a Cage _[Skillet]

_Jail Break_

_03_ — Locked up?

The fact that Feldt was being accused of being a criminal was beyond ridiculous. That's what she thought, anyway. She had done nothing wrong, and they were saying that she had done things that she hadn't even been here for — literally. She hadn't been born yet on the dates that these things had occured, and so she figured that these policemen were idiots.

Normally she wouldn't have insulted the force, but it was beyond absurd to pin the blame on her when she hadn't even existed at that point! And why were they calling her Marlene? Her name was Feldt, as far as she knew. She had been born with that name, and it was the name she had always gone by.

Wait. Hadn't her mother's name been Marlene? Yes, that was her mother's name. Marlene Vlady. Why was she being called by her mother's name? The answer wasn't being given, and she wanted this stupid interregation to end already as she slumped in her chair, staring back with impassive jade eyes.

"My name isn't Marlene Vlady. It's Feldt Grace." she insisted, and the man who stared her down from across the table gave her an expression consisting of an arched eyebrow and pursed lips. He folded his arms on the table, deciding to humor her.

"Miss...Grace. Do you know why you're here?"

"No." she answered flatly, unamused. She wasn't a child, she didn't needed to be treated like she was slow, she could understand everything just fine. In fact, she was pretty sure that she was above his level of intelligence. Or close to it, anyway.

Normally she wouldn't have thought this way or acted like this, but her patience had worn thin long ago and now she was starting to get pissed off. She wanted to go home and sleep and leave this behind her because this was just beyond unbelieveable.

She was close to standing up and either punching or slapping this man before walking out, but she knew that it would just get her into bigger trouble. And so she kept that temptation hidden, her face contorted into one of poorly concealed irritation as her foot tapped against the ground. "I don't understand why I'm here. Can I leave now?"

"No," he replied, eyebrow twitching subtly. "Can you tell me where you were on the night of Tuesday the seventeenth in May of 2290?"

"Yes, I can," she replied in false calm, and the smile that played around her lips was decidedly sarcastic and condescending. "I wasn't born yet. That's three years before my birth year."

"Right..." The man's tone was unbelieving as the door opened, and a nervous looking rookie moved towards the older man, whispering something in his ear. Straightening up as the rookie departed, the man smiled. "We'll be taking a break. There are people here to see you."

Confused, Feldt blinked.

**[Haro!]**

Feldt was lead down the hallway to the visiting room that had glass windows and most likely hidden microphones, which made her scoff in disgust. It was horrible how they thought she had done these things, when she hadn't even existed at that point.

"Yo!" Lockon greeted her like he normally would, two-fingered salute towards her as she sat down in the chair, and he did so as well, the others remaining standing. It was just the meisters, and she figured that they would relay the information to Sumeragi and the others. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Could be better," she sighed softly, exhausted as she rested her forehead on her folded arms, which rested on the surface of the table that reflected the overhead lights. Lockon smiled slightly, reaching over to touch her arm gently and bring her attention back to the matter at hand.

"We're going to figure a way out of this," he said, and she had complete confidence that they would, because there was no way that they'd let her stay her. Right? Right. She already missed being on the ship, and she missed her makeshift family that had taken the place of her parents, though they couldn't mend the gaping hole that they had left.

"They keep calling me Marlene Vlady," she said suddenly, and Lockon blinked.

"Who's Marlene Vlady?" he asked, and it was Tieria who spoke up instead of Feldt.

"They were second generation gundam meisters," he responded, and Feldt wondered where he had gotten that information before figuring that Veda had stored it away and being connected to Veda, Tieria had known about it.

"Well, your name isn't Marlene Vlady," said Lockon, and he paused, observing her curiously. "...is it?"

"No," she denied, lips pulling into a smile that faded as quickly as it had appeared at what she knew and she needed to tell them. "There's more to it than that."

"Hm? Go on," urged Lockon when she hesitated, and her gaze leveled upon the tabletop as the words formed and fell from her mouth.

"Marlene Vlady was my mother's name."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Notes:** I live! Marching Band was eating my life. XDDDDD

**Claim: **Teh plot belongs to me, Kyla and Lorrie

**Disclaim: **I own nothing.

**Soundtrack: **_Not gonna get us _[T.A.T.U]

_Jail Break_

_04 _— Explanation

"Your mother?" echoed Lockon, as if he wasn't quite sure that he had heard the normally pink-haired girl correctly. Feldt nodded, her eyes focused upon the tabletop instead. She hadn't been sure at first, because it had been so long, but it rang a bell and that she was now absolutely certain.

"Marlene Vlady..." Tieria murmured, and she glanced up, wondering if he was going to check Veda's files about her mother. More upset than when she had walked in, she clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. She wasn't going to cry, not right now.

Though they burned and tried to push their way to the surface, she willed the salty liquid away and found the strength to look back up. Lockon sighed and leaned back in his chair, scratching the back of his head as he hummed in thought, brow creasing briefly before he straightened up.

"It's obvious," he intoned, "that you're not your mother. What I don't understand is why they think you are."

"Because I look like her," Feldt replied, pulling on a lock of blonde hair for emphasis. She should have known to keep her hair the normal color, because then she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be in jail, and she wouldn't be so scared at the moment.

Yes, that was right. She was scared, frightened beyond belief. How long was she going to be here? Was she going to get out? Was she going to just be here until she rotted away? It was frightening to think about, and her fingers clenched around each other as she bit her bottom lip and began to worry the skin with her teeth.

"We should probably tell Miss Sumeragi about this," said Allelujah, and Feldt looked up, startled. They were leaving so soon? It made her anxiety rise, and something in her gaze darkened as she refocused her attention upon the tabletop once more.

"You're right," mused Lockon — it was so much easier to call him by his codename rather than his name that he had revealed to her — and he sighed before standing to leave, only to glance back before he followed the others out the door and pausing upon Feldt. She was glancing down at the table, looking for all the world like a small, scared little girl.

Gaze softening, he turned back when Allelujah called his name, and he said, "I'll catch up in a minute, you guys go on ahead."

He turned and strode back towards her as she looked up, and he reached for her hand, placing his gloved one atop hers.

"Don't worry," he breathed, hoping to instill some kind of hope in her so that she wouldn't think this was completely hopeless. "We'll find a way to get you out of here, alright?" Feldt nodded. Not quite satisfied with her reaction, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her in a warm, comforting hug.

Feldt's eyes went wide, and her face colored into the hue of a ripe tomato, though Lockon didn't catch the color as he whispered in her ear, "I'll write to you, okay? And you better write me back."

"I will," she said before she could completely register what she was saying. He pulled away, and mentally, both parties missed the warmth that the other brought.

He grinned and winked, throwing her his signature salute. "I'll hold you to that," he said, and then he walked away, shutting the door behind him.

From where she stood, Feldt hugged her hands to her chest. "I promise."

**[Haro!]**

She had been here a while now, and it was seriously grating on her nerves. All patience had been abandoned at the start of this, and she glared weakly at the wall before as she curled into a ball on her bed. She found herself wishing that she could be back on the _Ptolemaios_ with her surrogate family.

"Hey." She looked up, finding the speaker to be a burly, intimidating looking guard who slipped a white letter through the bars. "You've got a letter."

Hope fluttering hesitantly in her chest, Feldt got to her feet and took the parcel from him, finding the Celestial Being crest stamped on the front. Now in a better mood, she tore it open and sat down on her bed, eyes scanning it eagerly.

Lockon had kept his promise to her.

_Feldt,_

_How are you holding up? I suppose it isn't all that great down there, but hang in there, alright? We're working on a plan to get you out of there as soon as we can. Sumeragi's pissed that they thought you were your mother, by the way._

_Christina says she's taking you shopping when you get back, and it's been different here on the ship without you._

_Write back,_

_Lockon Stratos._

She finished the letter with the sting of tears burning at the corner of her eyes, and this time she let them fall, slipping down her cheeks and leaving cold tracks in their wake. She hugged the paper to her chest, finding that his words brought her more comfort than imagined.

Wiping her tears away, she reminded herself that she needed to write back, and so she set to work, procuring paper and a pen before sitting down at the small desk provided and beginning to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Notes: **This is yet another update!

**Disclaim: **If i owned Gundam 00...

**Soundtrack:** _Only Exception _[Paramore]

_Jail Break_

_05 _— Misery

This place was utterly miserable. Dingy gray walls made of concrete blocked her away from the outside world that she longed to return to.

His letters were all that was keeing her going, her faith beating with each pulse of her heart. He wrote that they were researching her parents in an effort to find a way to clear her name.

As far as Feldt could remember, her parents had been kind, loving people, warm as the touch of summer sun. But, the former pinkette had to remind herself, they had been meisters first, parents second, and that she had no idea how they had been before she was born.

Once again, Feldt found herself pacing her square cell, grimacing at the barest of necessities that encompassed the small chamber. Sinking down onto the bed, Feldt pillowed her face into her hands. Warmth stung the corners of her eyes, building and threatening to fall. Biting her lip, Feldt fought back the urge to cry, though it failed miserably.

Her shoulders trembled, lips pressing together as warm, salty liquid dripped down her face. It was like rain — she couldn't stop the flow, and all she could do was muffle her desperate sobs as her chest tore itself in two.

Or at least, it felt like that.

She didn't know how long she had been crying, but her eyelids felt raw and puffy, her throat sore and dry. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. After all, she had a promise to uphold, the only thing that kept her going and made her believe that she was going to get out of here.

He was so warm and kind to her, though he said he was only like that to the ladies. But she knew that wasn't true — he was like an older brother to the others, a pillar of strength and comfort that everyone needed at some point or another. His guiding words and firm beliefs made it easier for everyone around him, and he was a remarkable man to be able to help others like that without really giving it much thought.

He was a selfless person, and she adored that about him. But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew it wasn't just adoration for his admirable qualities. Dismissing it, Feldt shook her head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on her developing feelings for him.

Pulling out paper from under her pillow, Feldt fished out a pen as well and began to write, eyes focused upon the paper before her.

_Lockon,_

_Things might not be the best down here, but I'm trying my best. I promised you that I would, and I have every intention of keeping that promise. Thank-you for helping me, I really appreciate it._

_Please write back soon,_

_Feldt._

Brief and shorter than her earlier writings, it still got the point across, and Feldt folded it up beneath her pillow to give to the guards tomorrow morning. For now, she'd get some sleep, and keep the weak hope that things would be better alive.


End file.
